You Can Never be Prepared
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: Sean chose not to run away to Wasaga after the shooting. Instead after he dumped Ellie the night befor he was leaving something happened that changed his mind. It was more of a person then anything. He decided he'd stay. Semma Takes place after the shooting way back when.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer i do not own degrassi**

Sean was struggle with his choice to stay here or leave. He made his way to Jay.

"Do I leave man?" Sean asked.

"Your choice, are you in love with her?" Jay said knowing it wasn't Ellie.

"Emma?" Sean said.

"Yea her."

"Yes, you think I can win her back." He asked.

"You have to try thats all I can say."

"I'll do my best to win her back." Sean said as he called Emma.

" _ **Hello?" She answered.**_

" _ **Its Sean."**_

" _ **I figured." She giggled.**_

" _ **Well Emma can we go to the dot and talk?"**_

" _ **Sure." She said.**_

" _ **Be there in 5 to pick you up."**_

" _ **Ok." She hung up.**_

"I guess we will find out won't we?" Sean said to Jay.

"Good luck man." Jay said.

Sean headed to get Emma.

Emma was waiting outside. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. Sean pulled up and Emma headed over to his car. She opened the door and got in and smiled at him. She still was confused to why she could even do this.

"Sean." Emma said.

"Yea?"

"How can I know you won't run?" She asked.

"Emma I can't not this time. I know I ended things with Ellie a few weeks ago as I was planning on leaving." He stopped. "But when you came to me and asked me the night befor I planned on leaving, and asked why I saved you." He stopped for a minute. "I guess I made the choice to not."

"What changed your mind?"

"The flashback, every emotion and feeling I ever had for you came back that day." He sighed. "I wanted to kiss you right then and tell you that I loved you."

"Really?" Emma said. "Honestly my life flashed before mine. I wasn't sure what to do or think. I just thought it was over. That Id never see anyone again."

"But you're here now aren't you?" Sean asked.

"Yea, I guess we can try. But if it doesn't work this time I will never be able to try again."

"I understand." He said.

 _ **Jay was sitting at the ravine with Alex. He wasn't sure what to think anymore either. He couldn't even begin to figure out how to explain to everyone what Alex, Spinner and even him did. He knew he'd be hated by everyone. Not to mention the one and only truest friend he has ever had Sean would never speak to him again.**_

"Whats wrong?" Alex said breaking the silence.

"Just its a matter of time until everyone knows." He said.

"About us and the prank?" She sighed. "Yea Spinner isn't taking this well."

"I can't loose my best friend." He said.

"I hear you."

Jay sighed. It had to make sense someday didn't it?

 _ **Spinner had not left his room in days. It was like he was being eaten alive by the guilt of Jimmy. If he had known how crazy Rick was he wouldn't have done any of it. He just didnt know anymore. Summer was coming to an end. This school year was going to be hard as ever.**_

"Spinner?" His mother screamed up.

"What?" He screamed back.

"We have to get your school supplies."

"Im not going." He replied.

"It's not that easy." She said. "You are going."

He sighed got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs, He may as well get it over with.

 _ **Jimmy was still coming to terms with what happened. He out of everyone suffered the most damage both mentally and psychically. He was the one who got shot after all. Out of all the students he seemed the most not broken. Maybe he just noticed he had no choice but to deal with it. After all this was his new life.**_

"School starts in a week." Ashley said breaking the weird silence that was happening.

"Where did summer go?" Jimmy said. "Wait I know PT PT and more PT?"

"I'm sorry but you did spend time with me, wasn't that enough?" She said smiling at him.

"Of course, I just don't know if I'm ready to face this year." He sighed. "Just don't have friends it seems."

"I don't think they mean to just go on with their lifes." She said. "Well maybe but Spinners been here all summer he didn't take no vacation."

"Spinner?" Jimmy laughed. "He doesn't even answer my calls or anyones for that matter."

"I have noticed he has been weird." She glanced at him. "What is up with that?"

"I have no idea." He sighed.

 _ **With the new year underway Degrassi was in for another year of well nothing but DRAMA, the only thing that came from that place. Manny Santos knew it all to well. She tried her best to forget her past. The girl was apart of breaking Ashley and Craig up. She ended up pregnant, and chose abortion. Which she admits sometime she wonders what life would be like if she had kept her baby. But she chooses not to think to hard as she knows it always brought her down. Her and Emma were not even as close as they once were. She really didn't have that best friend anymore. It sucked, Emma was her go to person every year. Expecially the end of summer. Emma understand her and her fairs. But it seemed liked that was all in the past now.**_

Manny decided she would text Emma and see what Em was up to anyways.

 _Hey, getting excited for the school year? *Manny_

 _Not really, wishing summer didn't end. *Em_

 _What are you up to? Want to hang out for a bit? *Manny_

 _Maybe later at the dot with Sean. *Em_

 _So you chose to try to fix things with him? *Manny_

 _I guess, its not that simple. *Em_

 _You know you always have me right? *Manny_

 _I know, it just doesn't seem the same. *Em_

 _With who me? *Manny_

 _Yea, we have both changed. For the better I don't really know. I'll call later. *Em_

Manny sighed. Thats how she expected that to go. IT wasn't as if they were close like they once were. When they were so close you couldnt get them away from eachother. Manny had to figure out what she was going to do this year. She needed Emma back she knew that.

 _ **After dinner with Sean, Emma knew she had to try to give him a shot. Its not like he was trying to hurt her. He ment what he was saying and how he wanted to be with her and only her. Ellie had no place in his heart anymore. Emma also had to figure out a way to fix things with Manny. She knew life could be short, she almost lost hers after all. Emma knew she may have been a bit rude to her earlier. But well that can be fixed. After dinner Sean dropped Emma off at home and gave her a goodbye kiss. Emma smiled from it. It was perfect. Emma headed inside and logged on to her messenger and hopes of maybe fixing her friendship with Manny.**_

As Emma logged on she noticed Manny was on. She clicked on Mannys name and started to type away.

 _ENelson: Hey Manny_

 _MSantos: Emma!_

 _ENelson: Im sorry about earlier._

 _MSantos: All fine, tomorrow?_

 _ENelson:Or you could come stay tonight._

 _MSantos: Unlock your window, I'll be over._

Emma smiled maybe after all the school year won't be as bad as she thought. She has her guy back and her friend. It was worth the 1 day left before they headed back.

 _ **Which it being degrassi, the year would never go smooth. Even if you have what you want. There is always a few tricks, few spills and of course a lot of tears. You just never know when your time to almost break will come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It was hardest with nightmares. They still got the best of her. She was alive she shouldn't be having these. the flashbacks would be the death of her she knew it.**_

" **I'm glad I found you." It was knifes stabbing her even in her dreams. Her eyes had only fear. She couldn't move. She couldn't.**

" **Don't you dare turn…" His voice said.**

 **She couldn't understand him now she just glanced at Sean. Sean was trying to get him to stop. But no its went off. "SEAN?" She screamed with tears running down.**

"Emma?" Manny said shaking her. "Emma wake up."

"What?" Emma said shaking.

"You were having a bad dream."

"Was more of a bad flashback." Emma said as she pulled the covers up to her.

"Are you ok?" Manny asked.

"I will be." Emma said. She grabbed her phone from the stand and decided to just lay in bed and text Sean.

 _Hey *Em_

 _Shouldnt you be sleeping? *Sean_

 _Same for you? *Em_

 _True, couldn't sleep. *Sean_

 _Same, had a dream. *Em_

 _What kind? *Sean_

 _The flashback kind that you wish you could forget. *Em_

 _Him again? *Sean_

 _Yea, Manny woke me up. *Em_

 _Want to go for a ride? *Sean_

 _Sure. I will get dressed and meet you outside. *Em_

 _Sounds good. *Sean_

 _ **Sean gave up sleeping months ago. It was pointless, he totally got what Emma felt. The dreams never seemed to stop ever. They always came back sometimes for him it wasn't just flashbacks those dreams took on their own way of life. Ways that would wake Sean and scare him so bad.**_

Sean got in his car and made his way to Emmas. It was 2am, he knew tomorrow was the last day of summer vacation. The next day he'd back at degrassi. He needed to work on sleeping again. Otherwise he was not going to survive school.

Emma got out of her window telling Manny she'd back and to cover for her if her mother came down. Manny agreed and she told Em go have some fun that she really needed to go and get some fresh air. Emma got into Seans car and they headed off into the night. Emma didn't say anything for awhile. She was still shaken by her dream. She wish she could understand why she was having it everynight.

"Emma?" Sean said finally.

"Sorry." She said not really knowing why she said sorry.

"For what?" Sean said laughing.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "So where we off to?"

"I have no idea." HE admitted.

"Well I have nothing planned as usual." She said smiling.

"My house watch a movie?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Emma said uneasy.

"Emma are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Can I ever be again?" She asked.

"You can be, if you let those who care in." Sean said to her.

"I'm trying." She said softly.

"I will always be here for you. I promise." He said.

"You're not going to leave?" She asked.

"No, I'll stay." Sean said.

"So you will be at school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yea, even though its the last place I want to go." He admitted.

"Trust me I know what you mean." She said looking down.

They pulled into Sean's driveway. They both got out and headed inside. Emma waited a minute before going in but followed him inside. She made her way to his couch and sat down. She had no feelings for anything anymore. She just felt empty. She wish she could stop this feeling. It was bothering her so much.

"You ok?" Sean asked her again.

"Can I ask you something?" She said looking him in his eyes.

"Yes anything." He said grabbing them both a bottle of water.

"Do you feel empty?" She asked seriously.

"No." He admitted. "Why do you?"

"I feel nothing." She said.

"Emma have you said anything to your parents?" Sean asked. "You may be suffering from depression."

"I can't speak." She said. "I just don't talk to them. It feels weird."

"Want me to be there with you?"

"Please?" She asked.

"Always." Sean said smiling.

 _ **Jay didn't want to loose the only person who was his friend. Sean Cameron, he knew he'd hate him forever if he even found out the truth. Jay knew he was just at fault for Emma not being Emma. Emma wasn't even a person anymore. She was just lost in the world. She had no emotions Jay could see when she was around Sean. She didnt say anything to Jay anymore. He missed it in a way.**_

 _Sean what are you doing?*Jay_

 _With Em, talking to her mom why? *Sean_

 _I need to talk. *Jay_

 _Is it important?* Sean_

 _If I tell you, you will hate me. *Jay_

 _What? *Sean_

 _I pulled the prank on Rick, I told him not really but said Jimmy did it when I saw he was in the bathroom. *Jay_

 _Goodbye *Sean_

 _Sean please I am sorry *Jay_

 _For what? Jimmy? Emma being depressed literally fightng depression and not telling anyone until this second? For me not knowing what to even feel about anything? I stopped him from killing her. You started the domino effect. *Sean_

 _I am Sorrry *Jay_

 _Should have thought about it before it happen. *Sean_

 _SEAN *Jay_

 _Goodbye, dont even look at me ever again. *Sean_

 **Life was about to change for alot of people. For the best? Maybe, for the worst? Who knows, but this is degrassi. It's always interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own degrassi

Emma glanced at her mother.

"Mom?" She said.

"Yes Em?" She said.

"I think we need to talk." Emma said

"Whats wrong?" Spike asked.

"I am sure I'm suffering with depression. I need help." Emma said,

"We will call right now." Spike said as she sat down at the table.

"Hello yes i need to make an appointment for my daughter Emma Nelson. She thinks she maybe suffereing from depression….yes?' Spike said. "Totally, today at 1pm yes we will be there. Thanks for fitting us in so soon." Spike hung up and glanced at Emma. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower." She said.

"Ok hun, I'll make us all some lunch." Spike said. She glanced at Sean. "Want to help me?"

"Sure." Sean said. Jack came running in.

"Hi?" He said glancing at Sean.

"Hey buddy." Sean said picking him up. "Hes getting so big." Sean said.

"Isn't he?" Spike said. "They grow fast."

"I bet, bet you feel the same about Emma." He said.

"You have no idea, since having her so young I never thought life would fly." Spike admitted. "Enjoy even with everything that gets thrown at you." She sighed. "Wish I could go back now. But being a teen mom my life changed."

"Yea shooting has changed all of us." Sean said.

"Don't let it, he's gone Sean." Spike said. "I try to tell Emma this, but I don't know its hard."

"Shes stubborn," Sean said laughing. "But I'm getting better."

"Ask for help." Spike said. "Go with us, ask for help yourself ok?"

"Ok." Sean said still holding Jack. Spike finished up lunch started serving it. Sean placed Jack in his highchair and played peekaboo with him. Emma walked out laughing at him.

"Awe youd make such a great daddy." Emma teased.

Spike glanced at her. "Don't get any ideas Emma."

"Mom aren't you so funny." Emma said as she took a seat next to Sean. "I'm so hungry."

"Well then lets eat." Spike said. Jack kept eyeballing Sean for some reason. Spike had to laugh. "Watch out Sean."

"What?"

"He is about to throw his lunch at you." Spike laughed. "Thats his look."

Sean dodged the flying food just in time. He couldn't help but laugh. "Hes got an arm."

Jack giggled and looked at Emma. Emma dodged and joined Sean in laughing. It was to funny they couldn't help but laugh.

They all finished up and got ready to head to the counselor. Sean went along and decided hed ask for help himself. He knew he needed it.

 _ **Jay really screwed up now. This was no way fixing this. He knew Sean would spread all the lies. Would he? He could text and ask but he knew he was better of not. Jay made his way to the ravine as usual. What else was there to do. Not to mention it was about to get interesting once Sean opens his mouth. Alex was already there as usual.**_

"Whats wrong with you?" Alex asked

"I told Sean." He said.

"Told him what?" She asked.

"umm that we did the prank." He said.

"Are you a moron there goes our year." Alex sighed. "We may as well not even bother going to school tomorrow." She said.

"I don't know if he will say anything."

"Well now what?"

"We go and see what happens?" Jay said.

 _ **It had been one hell of a day for Sean. He can't get over what Jay had told him. He kept that to himself. He was not sure at all what to do yet. All he wanted was to fall in his bed and go to sleep. He got squeezed into a spot while Emma was at the counselor herself. He seemed alot better so far. Minus the Jay deal. But right now he wasn't even going to deal with that. Emma was giving a script to help her. But he wasn't as bad as she was. Emma told Sean some of what she told the counselor. Which Sean couldn't even believe she had been feeling for this long. Well Sean decided he was heading to bed. He texted Emma told her have a wonderful night and he'd see her in the morning. He was hoping maybe he could sleep for once.**_

 _ **Emma was laying in bed. She actually felt amazing for once. But tired at the same time. She was also given some sleep pills to help her since she has had such trouble. Tomorrow would be her first day of school and also the first time taking cymbalta. She wasn't sure yet how this would even make her feel. So she was nervous as ever to even take it. But she would soon find out. She glanced at the text Sean sent her and smiled. She texted him back quick and told him good night and see him in the morning. Emma took a pill and turned on some tv for awhile. She drifted off watching tv. She woke up to her alarm going off. She couldn't even get over it was already 6am. She slept the whole night for once. She was amazed. No nightmares no nothing. She got up jumped in the shower. She got out got dressed put her makeup on. She made her way downstairs. Her mom had breakfast all ready. She also had Emmas pill ready to.**_

"Here hun." Spike said.

"Thanks mom." Emma said sort of scared to take it. "Hope this helps and doesn't make me worse." She admitted.

"Hun just give it a try ok?" Spike said. "Also Em, you can tell me anything you know. The counselor didn't tell me anything I promise."

"Thanks mom. When I feel able to I will." Emma said. She swallowed the pill and ate her breakfast. She heard a beep. "Have to go, Seans here." She said and headed out the door. Emma smiled and got in his car. "Ready for today?" She asked.

"Not really." Sean said laughing. "Its degrassi, who knows what is instore this year."

"Right?" She said laughing. They made it to school. Emma felt a bit odd. She felt like she was in outerspace. Emma found her locker which Sean followed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Just trying to get used to the script they gave me." She said. "Makes me feel odd."

"Give it time, you'll get used to it." Sean said. Emma smiled at him. "Anyways I'll catch you later ok?"

"Sure going to go find Manny anyways." Emma said.

 _ **Jay and Alex stood outside waiting nervously to go in. They weren't sure if Sean had said anything. But they had to go find out. They both headed in to find Sean coming towards them. He didn't really look pissed or anything. But Alex and Jay glanced at one another not sure what to think.**_

"Hey." Jay said.

"I won't say anything to anyone. But you have to promise this shits ending." Sean said. "I mean the picking on others and pranks that have gone way to far."

"Yea trust me I"m done with that shit." Jay said. "But I can't guarntee a total 360 where I become the best well behaved person on the planet." He joked.

"Funny aren't you?" Sean said smiling at bit. "Anyways what have you been up to?"

"Not much really. Yourself?" Jay asked.

"Hanging with Emma." Sean said.

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"No not yet, taking it slow."

"Don't blame ya." Jay said. "What you doing at lunch?"

"Sitting with Emma."

"Well guess I can get used to her." Jay joked. "Alex?"

"No issues with me." Alex said. "I'll give her a shot."

"Thanks Sean." Jay said. "It means alot."

"Hey everyone makes mistakes, I'm willing to let it go."

 _ **Well the 1st day was underway. So far all were catching up. It was degrassi so everyone knew something new was on its way. But what would this years new shock be? Everyone of course knew their would be a few new students, but besides new students what else does degrassi have up its sleeves as usual? Well they were all about to find out.**_

Emma sat at her desk waiting for the morning announcements, she glanced back at Manny and smiled. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing you?" Manny asked.

"Not much." Emma said. But befor Manny could say anything else the tv turned on and there stood raddich. Emma smiled always excited to see what was coming for this coming year.

" _ **Good Morning DEGRASSI, Welcome back everyone. This year will be full of excitement lets hope for a wonderful year. Anyways we do have some changes this year. For one we are going to be have a new uniform like dress code."**_

Emma rolled her eyes as everyone else sighed. This was not what they wanted, with all that happened last year they just wanted to get back to normal as much as they could.

" _ **Yes I'm aware as I said that you all sighed and rolled your eyes. Probably even threw a paper at the tv. But please understand this is for many reasons. Yes alot because of last year. We aren't going to where you have to wear outfits. Its going to be a nametag with colors that will show all what grade you are in. This is a way to hopefully make everyone feel safer at degrassi. We promise that we won't go as far as the outfits unless it comes to that. But for now its the name tag. Grade 7's are Green, 8's blue 9**_

 _ **s reds grade 10 will be black grade 11 will be pink I apologize guys, and grade 12 will be yellow. Please homeroom teachers pass these out now. Also as I finish up for now we are starting elections for presidents vice president, secretary etc today. So please sign up now. Remember grade 7 and 8 will be combined as usual as 9-12th will be together. So please anyone in grade 7 or 8 can run for president to represent the 2 grades, as anyone in grade 9-12th can represents grades 9-12th. Come to the office to sign up. We will be signing up until Friday morning. Then Friday afternoon we will announce who is running and you can start working to be president."**_

Emma glanced down at her tag. Pink wasn't to bad of a color for her anyways. But she glanced at Sean and couldn't help but laugh. "You will good." She said with a smirk.

"Aren't you just so funny." Sean said as he laughed. "At least its just a name tag. Anyways you going to try to run for president?"

"Maybe, I'm thinking about it." She said. "Liberty is so got some competition already. Plus grade 12's will totally win."

"You never know until you try."

"Well I guess I will try." She said.

 _ **The bell rang and all students headed out of the classroom gossiping about these name tags and how much they all hated them already. This year was already off to a great start.**_


End file.
